


放下吧，放下你的伤痛

by Juliana24



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Berserker Thor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliana24/pseuds/Juliana24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>文章背景来源于雷神2：黑暗世界；雷神的悲伤触发了雷神之怒。只有一个人能把他从这种疯狂的边缘拉回来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	放下吧，放下你的伤痛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lay down, lay down your pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035369) by [umakoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umakoo/pseuds/umakoo). 



Loki遣散了站在正殿中巨大柱子旁的一小队侍卫。他登上王座的台子——他的王座——被摧毁后重建的王座，坐在王座上，这让他能够全方位地俯瞰苍茫大地的每一个角落。

Loki将目光投向那个凡人简陋的居所时正是伦敦的清晨。她睡在她的房间，对一双窥探的眼睛正盯着她脆弱的身体这事一无所知。

Loki惊讶地发现她一个人睡在一张小床上。

他将注意力转向屋子里的其他地方，看到他的哥哥在隔壁的房间，醒着。Thor在那一堆小小的家具间穿梭时，活像一个被关在笼中的动物，看起来与周遭环境如此格格不入，这让看到这荒谬景象的Loki不禁笑出了声。他的金发简单地束在脑后，发型像他穿的衣服一样朴素。Loki摇着头想：如此卑微，但即使是这么简单地装扮也掩盖不住Thor的英俊，他的卓越；他永远都不能和那些他那么喜欢的蝼蚁们相提并论。

当她靠在小小的咖啡桌上时，Thor停下了在锤柄上来回活动的手指，Loki弯起嘴角发出一个会心的微笑。他的哥哥不安，不满，这个景象抚慰了Loki内心深处的伤痛，那个他甚至都拒绝承认存在的伤痛。

Thor走向阳台，胳膊抵在栏杆上，他的脸转向阴云密布的早晨的天空。

Thor的蔚蓝眼眸后，酝酿着一场暴风雨。

 

 

这场侵略给阿斯嘉德留下了一片亟待重建的废墟。Loki忙于政务已经两个星期了，可能还更长。所以直到一个没有锤击声的、整个城市都平静下来的夜晚，他才重新有机会重新监视Thor。

 

      他将目光投向那个熟悉的伦敦角落，但是等待他的场景却是他始料未及的，至少他没想到它会来得这么快。那个凡人坐在她的住所内，很多朋友围着她。其中一个朋友趴在她的肩膀上，她试图让自己看起来强大且无所畏惧，但Loki还是发现了她的伤心事，这表明他赢得了一场小胜利，即使他早就知道胜利终会来临。

 

      原本得意洋洋的Loki心中突然一沉，他意识到他的哥哥不仅是离开了那个凡人，更是离开了整个国度。

 

      又花了两个星期Loki才找到Thor。这么多天来一直没有他的踪迹，让Loki怀疑Thor在这段时间内一直躲在树最幽深的角落进行深切的悼念。当贝尔盖姆的巨石奇迹滑落，毁灭性的雷电天和看起来肆虐了好几国的冰雹风暴这样的新闻传入Loki耳中时，他被一阵潮水般的冲动所击中了，他想告诉Thor他还活着，但是他依然稳坐在王位上，看着，等待着；他手头有太多比处理Thor感情用事的愚蠢行为更亟待解决的事了。

在目睹了历经三周的对王国边境地区的无休止的破坏后，Loki开始担忧了，只有一点。他可以看到Thor沉湎于自己的怒火中逐渐失去理智，向自己的悲痛低头，无法自拔。他拎着锤子，制造了更多的破坏，不仅是针对周围的建筑，也毁了他自己。

Loki仔细观察，他认出了Thor的眼神，空洞而失神，他明白他的哥哥已经疯了。

如果换作是Loki，遇到这样的事第一反应就是毁掉一切目之所及的东西，然而Thor依旧保持克制，把怒火压抑在内心，还心系着那些凡人们的无足轻重的生命。但是现在他被他的悲痛吞噬了，无法挣脱他曾向其屈服的杀戮欲。

Loki没有时间来制定计划，当他反应过来时他已身处Bodheim的一个老旧的废弃采石场。他化身为一只猛禽，翱翔在多岩地带直到他的目光定格在Thor留下的那一片废墟上。

他的哥哥正站在小峡谷的中央，身形在浓雾中若隐若现。闪电怒吼着划过苍穹，大地也随着Thor持续投掷巨石撞击尖锐岩石阵的动作而震动，当他将另一块巨石举过头顶时，臂膀上的肌肉由于受力而鼓胀紧绷。

Loki落在了离他还有一段距离的地方，将自己变成了据他所知唯一能把Thor从疯狂边缘拉回来的样貌。

“哥哥。”

 

Thor朝着Loki声音的方向转过脸去，他的胸膛因粗重的呼吸而剧烈起伏着。他的眼神聚不上焦，好像被直击血液的狂暴战士的怒火所蒙蔽，他的皮肤因被汗水浸透而发亮，汗水在冰冷的空气中升腾成了雾气。

Loki走近那失去理智的雷电之神，嗅着空气中弥漫的浓重的臭氧味，他注意到Thor的肢体很明显地在颤抖，明白他一定以及精疲力竭了。（译者注：雷电可将空气中的氧气转化成臭氧，臭氧是氧气的同素异形体。），

“哥哥，”Loki重复道。他挥挥手，Thor举起的巨石就像一篇羽毛般地飞走了。

Thor手指紧握攥成一个拳头。他的头发满是汗湿还夹杂着许多污垢，脸上带着可怕的表情盯着Loki。他的嘴角沾着唾液和血液的脏污，胡子也乱得不成样子。Loki抬起右手将它们擦去，体味着Thor脸上坚硬的胡渣陷入指腹的感觉。

Thor像个野兽般的边畏缩边朝他咆哮，但是当Loki的手掌一覆上他的脸颊，他眼中的怒火便逐渐消散了，温柔的触碰穿越了怒火形成的屏障。

Loki用拇指轻擦Thor温暖发热的脸颊，手移到他的脑后带他靠近自己，两人的额头相抵。“够了，哥哥，”Loki低语道，“你该休息一下了。”

这亲密的动作，熟悉的Loki的触碰和他的声音，引导着把Thor从崩溃边缘拉回来。

“Loki？”Thor自己的声音嘶哑，几乎低不可闻。他眨着眼，做着最后一番确认。“Loki？”

过了一会儿，当Thor突然倒下时，Loki伸出手臂来扶住他庞大的身躯，Thor的双腿已无法再支撑他了。

他轻轻地将Thor无知觉的身体放在了地上，并跪坐在他身边，整理着他脸旁的打结的头发，将它们归到脑后，拇指指腹轻擦过Thor的颧骨。“你这个傻瓜，”他深情地低声说。

Loki检查了Thor身上的伤病，确定他除了一处皮外伤，没有受很严重的伤。他的哥哥所受的最大的伤害就是那刻骨的疲惫。Loki尽了最大的努力用Thor的斗篷把他颤抖的身躯包裹起来，接着他匀出了一部分的seidr在雷神睡觉的地方铸造了一个隐形的茧。确信Thor已有了完全的保障，Loki再一次转换形态，消失在了灰白色的雾中。

尽管Loki不愿承认，但Thor实际上是相当敏锐的。一部分的Loki心里已经知道结束这场游戏只是时间问题了。Thor能够而且即将和他见面，而Loki吃惊地发现另一部分的他还很期待这场重逢。四天后，大殿里响起了熟悉的脚步声，步履匆匆，甚至是急切。Loki躲在众神之父的面容后坐在王座上，但Thor踏上王座底部台子的那一刻，那熟悉的兴奋之情还是在他的胸口炸裂。

“Loki。”尽管还眼带疑问，但Thor的声音却是那样的坚定。

Loki戏剧性地叹息，魔法铸就的脸庞褪去，取而代之的是他的笑脸。

“你一直都能让我惊叹，”Loki低声抱怨着，语气轻柔的。

 

The End 感谢阅读！


End file.
